Matt Bielby
Matt Bielby was a renowned Editor at Future Publishing for many years during the 1990s. He began at EMAP as Staff Writer on C+VG, before moving to Dennis Publishing as Editor on Your Sinclair. With Future Publishing purchasing the Sinclair Spectrum magazine, Matt moved with the publication to its new home in Bath. At Future, Matt went on to launch several key titles, including Amiga Power, Super Play and Arcade. Magazine Career C+VG *Staff Writer Your Sinclair *Editor Amiga Power * Launch Editor (May 1991 - ) Super Play * Launch Editor (Nov 1992 - ) PC Gamer *Editor (Dec 1993 - Jan 1993) - 2 Issues Arcade *Editor-in-Chief (Dec 1998 - Jan 1999) - 2 Issues Official Playstation 2 Magazine *Group Senior Editor (Dec 2000 - ) X360 *Consultant Editor (Sep 2005 - ) Contributor to:- *''GamesMaster'' *''Mega'' - 1 issue *Arcade - 11 issues Reviews If the "Overall" score is in italics, the original review score has been adjusted into a percentage. Articles Amiga Power Issue 1 - (May 1991) *Interview Special: Renegade and the Bitmap Brothers - 5 pages (70-74) Amiga Power Issue 2 - (June 1991) *Pond Life: Bullfrog and the art of great games - 5 pages (66-70) Super Play Issue 2 - (December 1992) * Interview: James Higgins from Ocean - 1 page (26) Super Play Issue 3 - (January 1993) * Feature: Dragon Quest V: Inside Japan's favourite game - 2 pages (60-61) * Interview: Eric Matthews from Bitmap Brothers - 1 page (28) * Report: Future Entertainment Show 1992 - 3 pages (18-20) Super Play Issue 4 - (February 1993) * Interview: David Darling from Codemasters - 1 page (28) Super Play Issue 5 - (March 1993) * Feature: Anime World - Super Play's Otaku Dictionary - 2 pages (20-21) * Interview: Jon Hare from Sensible Software - 1 page (26) Super Play Issue 7 - (May 1993) * Interview: Jez San from Argonaut - 3 pages (26-28) Super Play Issue 10 - (August 1993) * Feature: Fantasy Quest - Looking at Ogre Battle and Neugier - 2 pages (14-15) * Interview: Kuniaki Kinoshita from Konami - 1 page (26) * Report: Chicago Calling - Summer CES - 9 pages (36-44) Super Play Issue 11 - (September 1993) * Feature: Fantasy Quest - Looking at the RPGs Silvia Saga II, Kabuki Rocks, Dragon Quest I.II, Sword World, Soul & Sword, Oddeseria PC Gamer Issue 1 - (December 1993) *Planet Gamer - 1 page (9) *Scoop!: Ultima VIII: Pagan - 3 pages (14-16) *Scoop!: Sim City 2000 - 2 pages (24-25) *Scoop!: Lords of Midnight: The Citadel - 2 pages (26-27) *Scoop!: Star Wars: Rebel Assault - 2 pages (30-31) *Eyewitness: "If you don't love this magazine, I'll give you your money back" - page 35 *Reflected Glory - 5 pages (64-67,69-70) PC Gamer Issue 2 - (January 1994) *Scoop!: Delta V - 2 pages (16-17) *Scoop!: The Lawnmower Man - 2 pages (22-23) *1994: PC Gamer's Ultimate Spring/Summer Game Guide - 14 pages (46-53,56-58,60-62) *Warp Factor Five - Star Trek: 25th Anniversary - ½ page (122) PC Gamer Issue 4 - (March 1994) *Viva Las Vegas? - 2 pages (20-21) PC Gamer Issue 6 - (May 1994) *Opinion: A slice of American Pie - 1 page (35) Official PlayStation 2 Magazine Issue 1 - (December 2000) *Preview: Gran Turismo 3 - 4 pages (18-21) *Media: DVD Review - page 163 *Behind the Scenes - 2 pages (174-175) Official PlayStation 2 Magazine Issue 2 - (Christmas 2000) *Raid in England - 2 pages (70-71) Category:C+VG Writer Category:Magazine Editors Category:Mega Writers Category:Arcade Writers Category:PC Gamer Writers Category:GamesMaster Writers Category:X360 Writers Category:Super Play Writers Category:Amiga Power Writers Category:Official PlayStation 2 Magazine Writers